Blood Is Thicker then water
by kilobravo1
Summary: Humphrey's Life is great until A old friend of Kate's shows Up. Also a old feud with the north is reignited
1. The Day after

_**OK this is my first Fanfic, I know spelling and grammer could be better I proffed it and It is better then it was. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

* * *

><p>It was early morning in Jasper park. The golden sun had shown through the trees it rays hitting the ground and shining in to all the dens facing east. In one small den lazed a gray wolf, he looked to his left and say the golden ball of fur. How was it that a Alpha such as Kate fell in love with a fun loving omega such as him Humphrey. Just then Kate started to stir.<p>

"Morning sleeping beauty" He said getting up looking at Kate.

"Morning To you to, It is nice to see you up so early" she said looking passionately at Humphrey.

"I always wake up early you just never saw me until now" Humphrey said as he silently laughed

"I guess I will always see you in the morning now that we are married" Kate said as she brushed her tail under his chin.

Humphrey smiled and looked in to Kate's eyes, He then saw the love in her eyes. Kate then lunged forward and grabbed Humphrey and fell backwards with him on top and drew him in to a passionate kiss.

As Humphrey was enjoying the moment the couple heard a twig snap then a noise out side that could send the strongest Male alpha running with his tail tucked under himself.

Humphrey turned and looked out of the den and say the one and only Eve with he hair up on end and growling. Humphrey had a fraction of a second to mutter "I'm a dead wolf" before she pounced on him pinning him to the ground trying to claw out his throat. "How dare you try to mate with my daughter I am going to rip you throat out and use it to beat you to death with it" Humphrey was whimpering in pain as she clawing at his neck, using his legs to hold her up so she could not dig all the way through his neck. " He did not try to mate with me I only kissed him" Kate yelled as she lunged forward and tackled Eve, Winston went running to Eves side to calm her down. "Eve he did not hurt our daughter she is fine and it is the day after there wedding they have the right to enjoy it" Winston whispered to Eve. "why don't you go back to our den and I will talk to Humphrey and Kate. "OK But make sure that he keeps himself under control" Eve then started to walk out and turned and gave Humphrey one last growl.

Winston sighed and turned around to face Humphrey making a motion out the entrance. "Humphrey may I talk to you out side alone" Humphrey Stood, still bleeding but not bad and walked out in to the sunshine with Winston.

"What did you want to talk about sir" Humphrey said shaking, somewhat scared of what he was about to say.

"It is the day after your wedding and I know how it fells I was there to when I was your age. You need to know the consequences of your actions" Winston said as he looked over at Humphrey.

"I understand sir. At the darkest hour I will stand by her side and protect her, and I know the other consequence and it would make me so proud to be a father only if Kate wanted it to be" Humphrey looked back at a smiling Winston. " How long did it take you to think that up. When I was your age It took me Three days to come up with a speech that good" Winston said stifling a laugh as he continued. " I will talk to Eve when I get back and try to get her to understand But for the time being try not to mention this around her, And now I need to talk to both you and Kate In your Den."

Humphrey followed Winston in to Kate's and his den Kate was sitting waiting for there return, Humphrey walked over next to Kate and sat down to talk with Winston. With the young couple looking at him he started "Me and Eve have decided Humphrey since you married our Daughter that we are going to train you to become a Alpha. You will still be able to keep you current personality but you need to have Alpha training and since Alpha school is for yearlings Me and Garth have agreed to take you to the north and Train you. Once a week I will come back and check on the packs, But for a month you will not be able to come to the pack, As part of the costumes." Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and smiled as Winston finished talking . Humphrey Looked back and Winston and inquired him. "When do we begin?" " Day after tomorrow Enjoy your days with Kate and report to my Den Tomorrow night" After Winston finished he said his goodbyes and turned to leave. He looked back at Humphrey and winked on his way out.

Kate looked at Humphrey, "what was that about" Humphrey smiled when she asked him " Just man talk" he replied. What happened next startled him. Kate lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started to Kiss him. Humphrey smiled and excepted her kiss. She then pulled back still holding him down and smiled. "Did you like that" she was grinning ear to ear when she said this. Kate then started licking his neck she started licking her way down his chest. "Kate that feels great" After hearing Humphrey she continued to lick slowly getting down between his thighs. There she stooped and looked back up to  
>Humphrey face. " Kate your mother will kill me, I don't know if we should do this yet" Humphrey said looking back at Kate. Kate smiled at him " We only have to day and tomorrow so lets make the best of it" she said before she continued licking.<p>

Winston had just walked back to his den to see Eve crying. He ran over to his mate and put his arm around her. "Whats wrong Eve" Eve turned and looked at Winston as he finished talking. "I..It..It's just both are Daughters are growing up so fast they are both married and most likely they are soon to be parents to be if Garth cant control like Humphrey cant. And the Den is so big bust it is empty with just you and me hear." As she finished Winston had a smile on his face. Well I have to Take Humphrey north tomorrow, But I will be back Just in time for the Mating season if you want to have new life in this den." He finished smiling at Eve

Before He new it he was on his back and Eve was on top of Him Licking His muzzle. "Lets Make you last night a good one" Eve whispered to her mate

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading this far I will try to update weekly. KILO-BRAVO-ONE out<strong>_


	2. The journey

_**Chapter 2 Blood is thicker then water**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I need help with some characters for this fanfic, I am not to great on names fo if you have A character of you own you would like i <strong>_

_**n here let me know in the reviews I might use it. Also if you have a name just tell me the name I need suggestions Thanks for any help. Enough talk start with the reading.**_

* * *

><p>Humphrey woke With The sun shining on his face. He looked down at Kate resting her head on his chest. He Loved how cute she looked when she was sleeping and he did not want to spoil the moment. He Stayed laying down for while until she started to stir.<p>

"Well good morning" he said smiling at her.

"Well you are up early for a _Fun loving Omega" _Kate said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey when I get back from training I will Alpha Duties Like you, So I deiced To start my own training by getting up early for a change"

Humphrey then lend forward and kissed Kate. She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"We should head to your parents den It is about time for me to leave" Kate Looked at Humphrey and gave a Puppy face.

"Just a few more minutes then we can go"

" You know that I can resist that Face" He said nuzzling her.

**AT WINSTIONS AND EVES DEN**

* * *

><p>Winston and Eve had just Got up and we stretching and yawning. " So you will keep a eye on the pack While I am gone"<p>

" Yes I will Winston you know I always will" Eve replied Winston Walked over and started to Nuzzle Eve. Humphrey and Kate were standing at the base of the ramp to Kate's parents Den. They started up and Humphrey was the First to Round the corner into the den. He looked in and was immediately embarrassed

" I'm so sorry" said Humphrey as he backed in to Kate trying to get out of the Den. Winston turned and looked at Humphrey

" It's alright, come in" Humphrey slowly turned and walked in with Kate behind him.

" I am sorry for walking in on you like that" Humphrey said feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Well it makes up for the times me and eve have walked in on you two" Winston replied chuckling

"So are you ready to start alpha school?" Winston questioned.

"Sure am" Humphrey replied "but where is Garth I thought he was coming to help to?"

" I almost forgot, We are meeting him at the edge of the northern Border."

After Winston was done talking he and Humphrey both said there good by's to there mates and headed out the den to the north.

As they were walking north Humphrey started a Conversation with Winston.

* * *

><p>"I have been thinking, I don't remember much about when I was a pup and was thinking last night about what happened to them and I deiced to talk with you on our way North and ask you about it"<p>

Winston and Eve had been talking about telling Humphrey about his childhood and he deiced now was the time.

"Well your father was one of my best Alphas and your mother was the pack healer And worked with Eve, Well you were born and you father never really let you out of the den, I never understood why. One day me and Eve were walking to the howling rock and found your in a pool of blood and unconscious, I dragged you back to our den and Eve started work on you. I went to Find your parents and find out what happened,"

Winston stopped and looked out over the pack land. Humphrey sat looking at Winston wondering why he had stopped and then he noticed Winston take a step back. Just then A wolf jumped on Humphrey and Pinned Him to the ground. Humphrey looked up to see a smiley Garth and Winston Laughing his tail off.

"What was that for" Humphrey said as Garth let him get up.

"Well your training started this morning..."

"So me and Winston Decided to stage a ambush to see what you would do" Garth said cutting Winston off.

" When we are done training you Humphrey you will be able to counter a ambush and be able to gain the upper hand" Winston said looking at Humphrey.

"So lets Get going We need climb To the top of Jasper Ridge Before night." Garth said very excellently

As The trio started moving again Humphrey started the Conversation up.

"When you found my parents what did you find out"

Winston sighed knowing Humphrey was going to have a rough time with this.

" Well I ran to your parents den to Find your mother with a smile on her face, I told her what happeded and she started crying and running to my den. That's when I saw your Father on the grown being attacked by 2 Northern wolves. I ran to his aid And was able to kill The 2 Northern wolves." Winston sighed before He Contained.

"Your Fathers injures where deadly They had ripped his stomach open to the point he looked like a half eaten elk. He looked up at me and asked me to watch over you and his mate, With that his last breath left him."

Instigation herd Humphrey let out a small whimper of sadness,

" So thats what happened to my Pa, But what became of my mother"

Winston Looked at Garth walking behind them listing very interested.

"Well your Mother Stayed with us and when you were old Enough she sent you to Alpha school the year before Kate."

"WHAT"

Garth and Humphrey both replied at the same time.

"It was your mothers wish, While you where at Alpha school There was a accident evolving you and a water fall. Some one told your mother that you were dead when you were just unconscious, She could not stand life with out her mate and pup, In the morning ween I found her by the train tracks The best we could figure was she threw her self in-front of a train to end her suffering. The accident took your memory with it and you took on a omega personality."

Humphrey looked at Winston

"So why did you not tell me sooner"

"Humphrey there are some questions that should be asked later"

As Winston Finished The trio topped the ridge just as the blanket of darkness settled down on the ridge.

"We will sleep under the stars tonight and tomorrow we start your training.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading this far, Leave a review if you have the time. -Kilo bravo one <strong>_


	3. Tradgety Strikes

**would like to thank all who are reading this for the nice reviews and I would Like to thank (The Lonely Blitz) for use of his OC Blitz. **

* * *

><p><strong>Two and a half weeks later. North of Jasper Park<strong>

Humphrey was crouched in a bush waiting. Just then Garth came stalking through his chest fur brushing the ground as he stalked silently as possibly. Humphrey sprang from his hiding place and landed on Garth rolling him over and pinned him to the ground with a paw on Garth's throat. Humphrey laughed and picked is paw up,

"Finally I have caught the allusive Garth" Humphrey said chuckling

Just then Winston sprang from a bush tackling Humphrey to the ground and pinning him.

"Remember don't let a current Victoria get in the way of the objective, Other then that your did fine"

The Garth and Humphrey both stood and shook the dust out of there Fur.

Winstion Looked at the two younger wolves remembering the gold days.

"You two may rest for a few minutes get a Drink then report to the sparing Circle"

Both Humphrey and Garth Bowed there heads in reply and went to a nearby river to cool off and get a drink.

"Well you are much better then when we first got here" Garth said sparking a conversation.

"I thought Alphas where overrated but now I see that's not so" Humphrey replied with a chuckle

"Also Humphrey I noticed you are starting to get some muscles, Those are really going to impress Kate"

**Mean While Back at Jasper**

* * *

><p>Kate was laying in her den depressed she missed Humphrey. While laying there thinking of Humphrey she herd a commotion near the feeding grounds. She ran out of the Den to see what all the fuss was about. When she arrived she could not believe her eyes, There sat Colin her old friend from Alpha school that disappeared shortly after alpha school. She had had a crush on him during Alpha school but that went away after he left.<p>

Kate walked up to him and gazed at him for a moment.

"Where have you been Colin" she said with a smile.

Colin gazed at her golden Fur her remembered just how pretty Kate was

"How about we go back to your den and we can talk about it" He said with lustful eyes.

Kate was so caught up in the moment she accepted and led him back to her den.

**Back at the north**

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark and Garth and Humphrey had finished sparing. Winston walked over and congratulated the two on the spar.<p>

"You to did great it has been along time since I have seen a pair of Alphas like you two" Winston said with a smile

Humphrey had Garth both said Thank you

"Since It is half way through your training Humphrey and you have been doing well I am going to let you and Garth come with me tonight to check on the pack so you can see your friends and mates, We will stay there a day after with get back tonight"

After Winston Finished speaking he motioned for the two to follow and they started back for Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper park Midnight<strong>

The trio had just arrived back at jasper when Winston spoke.

"Go see your mates and friends for tomorrow night we will be in the north finishing your training"

They did not need a another word they all ran to see there Mates.

Winston walked in to his den to see Eve and get a report on how the pack had been doing.

Garth was near his den and he could hear Lilly sleeping. Garth got into a stalking potion and started to slowly walk to the mouth of the Den. When he got to the entrance he yelled boo and pounced on a frightened Lilly. She yelped as he landed on her and he started to nuzzle her. Lilly looked up to see he captor.

"GARTH!"

She started to nuzzle him back.

"what are you doing here I thought you Winston and Humphrey where up north Training" Lilly said excitedly

"Well Humphrey was doing good so Winston said we could come with him For a day to see our mates" Garth replied Kissing her.

Humphrey walked silently up to his den ready to burst in and surprise Kate, Then he herd a voice that wasn't Kate's He could not make out what he was saying but what he herd next he new what it was all to well. A moan of pleasure from Kate.

Humphrey was scared of what he might see but he had to look.

Humphrey slowly walked to the entrance and looked in. There in the middle of the Den was Kate and another Wolf humphrey did not know _(If you cant figure it out it is Colin in the den with Kate.). _He stood in shock as he saw what was going on Kate was mating with another wolf. Humphrey with tears in his eyes turned and walked off in to the night.

A thunder storm had blown in and it started to Downpour.

Blitz a Fun loving Alpha and a good friend of Humphrey was sitting in his den eating a caribou that was killed earlier that night when he herd a wolf crying. He got up and walked out of his den to See Humphrey walking by crying,

"Humphrey whats wrong, Do you want to come in and have some caribou and talk about it"

Humphrey barely even looked up and just shook his head no. Humphrey then took off to a nearby Cliff top where he stooped and looked over the pack lands.

" What did I ever do wrong" he yelled to him self.

The wind was picking up and lighting had begun to strike trees.

"I thought she loved me"

Just then lightning struck a tree nearby causing it to fall

Humphrey was so deep in sadness he did not hear or see the tree until the last second.

He yelped in pain as he was pinned to the ground under the tree he felt part of a limb tear into his hip and he also herd a sicking snap from his chest. Black shadows started to creep in to his vision.

"So this is the way I go. Pinned under a tree and my mate mating with another wolf" He thought to him self right before he passed out.

Blitz was trying to figure out what had happened to Humphrey. He ran to Kate's den to ask her if she knew any thing. He walked up to the entrance of the den and was about to announce himself when he saw Kate tied with another wolf.

Blitz was shocked He now knew what was wrong with Humphrey.

He knew Humphrey might do something stupid in the grief so he started to run after Humphrey.

When Blitz topped the hill what he saw made him sick. A gray wolf mangled and pinned under a tree laying in a pool of Crimson blood.

He howled for help and ran forward to help Humphrey.

**Thanks for reading. Do you think Humphrey will live? Kilo-Bravo-One **


	4. Humphrey is

**For all the great reviews I decided to release chapter four early. Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Winston and Eve had been talking for a few minutes when they herd a howl for help.<p>

"Who was that" Eve said looking at Winston for a answer

"I dont know it sounded like Blitz, Eve Alert Garth and some of my best alphas we are going to help"

With that Eve ran out of the den to Garth's den Eve ran in just in time to see Garth kissing Lilly

Garth thinking he was about to become a threat to Eve quickly Took a defensive stance.

"There's no time for that Garth some Blitz is calling for help and Winston wants you to go with him and a few other Alphas. And Garth remember if you ever force my Daughter to do some thing she doesn't want to do, I will make sure you will never be a father." With that Eve bolted out of the Den heading to get Hutch and Cando.

Garth stared at the place Eve had just been and blinked a couple of times after the last thing she said.

"I will be back Lilly, And Lilly go get Humphrey at Kate's den he can help us two"

With that Garth bolted to Winston's Den to wait for the other Alphas

Lilly took off for Humphrey's Den when she got there she looked in and saw Kate sleeping with Colin

Lilly couldn't believe her eyes Kate with another wolf. Then a thought crossed her mind. _What if Humphrey saw Kate with this wolf and killed himself. _Lilly then took off for her parents den.

She got there right as Eve with Hutch and Cando following her.

Lilly Found her Father.

"I think I know why they are calling for help I think it is Humphrey he was not in his den." Lilly said to a shocked Winston

"Why do you think Humphrey Killed himself. Just because He is not there doesn't mean he killed him self, and did you ask Kate if she knew anything." Winston said

Lilly fanatically continued

"She is the reason I think he killed him self. When I looked in there Den I saw her sleeping with another wolf and the smell of ...Well … Puppy making"

Winston couldn't believe it Kate with another wolf.

" OK first we help the one that howled and then we deal with what Kate has done." Winston said as the group started out of the den.

Blitz ran over to a unconscious Humphrey. He was not breathing but he had to try to save his friend.

He started digging under Humphrey trying to get him lose. He had most of the ground cleared under Humphrey but he was still stuck. That's when he noticed the limb sticking in to Humphrey's hip.

Blitz figeed it would be best to leave the limb in him so he grabbed the limb and bit it in half. Humphrey was lose.

Winston and his group had just topped the hill and noticed Blitz next to a tree then they noticed a gray wolf covered in blood. Winston quickly ran to help Blitz pull Humphrey from under the tree.

"How did this happen" Winston asked in between breaths

" I dont know Humphrey walked by my den crying and a little while later I decided to go find him"

Blitz Said looking and wounded Friend.

Winston looked down at Humphrey and knew if there was any chance to save him it would be now he layed down on his stomach and had Blitz Roll Humphry onto his Back.

The group then started to run back to Winston's Den with Hutch and Cando By his sides to keep Humphrey from falling.

As they rounded the corner into the den Eve looked to see Humphrey on Winston's Back she Gasped. She had never see something like this. Humphrey had the limb sticking out of his Hip and his ribcage was bowed in from where the tree landed on him, and he wasn't breathing. Eve turned to Lilly who was in the den with Eve.

"Run and get Haze the pack healer"

Lilly took off for the Haze's

"Lay him down here" Eve motioned to a spot next to the wall.

Once Winston sat Humphrey down Eve ran over and put her ear on his chest.

She looked back up to Winston with a sad look.

" He is Dead"

All the wolves got quiet and bowed there heads in grieving.

Haze ran into the den with Lilly not far Behind, She looked at the wolf that the rest was looking at.

Haze ran over and put a paw on his chest, after a moment she put her ear to his chest like Eve had done.

She picked her head up and looked at the ground.

"Hes Dead, no breathing, no heart beat,"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Word spread through the wolves in the den of why Humphrey was out on the hill late at night.

All the commotion had woke Kate. She sat up and looked at Colin and remembered what she had done.

Kate gasped what was Humphrey going to think. She had to tell him, Or did she. She completed for a minute before going to her parents den for comfort and to confess.

As she walked in all the wolves glared at her like they knew.

Winston did not say a word but took a step to one side and exposed a corps.

She could believe it, it couldn't be.

She ran forward looking at a deceased Humphrey,

She buried her head in his fur crying,

"Wh..W...What happened t..to Him" she said between sobs.

Blitz unable to control him self spoke up

"You did this, He saw you in your den, you broke his heart and he ran off into a thunder storm and a tree fell on him,"

Winston steeped forward

"You are all to go back to your dens Accept my family and Blitz." Winston spoke as wolves walked out.

"DO YOU RELIZY WHAT YOU DID" Winston yelled

Kate started to cry even harder now,

"You mated with another wolf and broke his heart"

Eve was wide eyed she had seen this reaction from Winston before but never at his own family,

Eve stepped up to Winston

"Why don't you go to the mouth of the den and talk to Blitz and get the whole story and I will talk to Kate."

Winston turned and walked to the mouth of the den with Blitz right behind.

" Kate why did you ever do something like this, you never would try to break he heart would you" Eve spoke in a stern tone

" I dont know what came over me. My friend from Alpha school was there, and I felt really hot inside and I couldn't stop my self, I knew it would kill Humphrey" Kate said between sobs.

"Well it did kill Him, But you talked about being hot inside, Did you also fell hot .. you know back there" Eve said motioning behind her

Kate shook her head Yes.

"well I should have talked to you sooner knowing this was coming. Every year The females come in to heat and it changes something in there head. They become lustful and will stop at nothing to get what they want, If I told you sooner you could of come here and stayed protected in this den"

Eve finished and walked over to Kate,

" what is done is done, there is no going back"

after eve finished Winston came storming in. Before he could do anything eve stepped in front of him.

" I know part of the problem now" Eve continued " Kate was in her Heat, you know what that does and we should have talked to Kate sooner and told her about this."

Winston was deep in thought after hearing what Eve had to say.

"Your right but because of what she has don she now has to live with, I have deiced to bury Humphrey tomorrow at 2, Let the pack know so they can pay there finally respects," with that Winston turned and walked out in to the rain to think.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go Humphrey is dead or is He, saty tuned and read the next chapter to find out, Ps. I had to hurry a little bit on this so there is bound to be more grammar mistakes in this but o well. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Kilo-Bravo-One <strong>


	5. He was gone now he's here

**Here it is The fifth Chapter. I teyped about half of this on my ipad which typing with is like typing with a rock so there is a few more mistake's then Usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Early Morning Jasper Park <strong>

* * *

><p>Winston woke to the early morning light. He had given the pack a day off to grieve for there dead brotheren. Winston decided to drag Humphrey out front of the den so the pack could pay there last respects. He turned to where the dead Humphrey laid. He almost fainted at what he didn't see.<p>

"Eve.. Eve wake up Humphrey's gone"

Eve woke with a start

"What is it dear... WHERE'S HUMPHREY" eve exclaimed looking at where he once laid.

The commotion woke Kate who had sleep with her parents the rest of the night.

"What's wrong..." Kate cut short when she saw the empty spot.

There where a dead Humphrey once laid was a pool of blood with a note scratched in it.

" I woke up in the wee hours of the night, and saw you all asleep I decided not to bother you for I no longer want to speak. I have left to go to a place where I can be alone when I die. I tried my best to please the one I loved but I guess. I have failed, so this may be considered my last words to be said to a living creature. I loved Kate with all my heart I would have given my life to preserver hers. I was looking forward to being a father with Kate. I was looking forward to being able to hunt for her and care for her, but that all was ripped apart last night along with my heart when I found my mate mateing with another Wolf. And this is for Winston I also thought of you like a father. I don't remember him much but you where always their for me when I need words of encouragement so I thank you. Good bye" signed Humphrey

All three wolves were in tears.

**Mean while on top of a nearby ridge.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey had just half walked half stumbled up the ridge. He went over to the edge and looked down in to the rushing river. He was bleeding from his hip wound but he didn't care. He took his claw and wrote in the sand.<p>

"I loved her till I died" _"if__you__like__country__music__like__I__do__you__will__know__what__song__that's__from"_

With a tear in his eye he looked over the edge and jumped.

When he hit the water all when black.

When he opened his eyes all was white then it turned to a dull white. A whit wolf seemly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Humphrey"

Humphrey was startled by his presences.

"Why did you jump Humphrey" the white figure spoke.

"The love off my life cheated on me" he said with tears in his eyes

"Well that's a good reason to throw your life away" the white figure said

"Come with me Humphrey I want to show you something"

Humphrey followed the figure a little ways then a blinding light appeared. Humphrey awoke to see Kate cry in Winston's den.

"they can not see use or hear you but you can hear them" the white wolf spoke startling Humphrey.

Humphrey listened to Kate.

"Why. Why was I so stupid" Kate yelled in between sobs

Humphrey turned to the white wolf

" Why are you showing me this, why are you causing me more pain by looking at her"

"Listen Humphrey Winston about to tell her about the note on the ridge."

Winston slows walked in to the den his head hung low in depression. He then walked up to Kate and sat next to her.

"Kate we saw Humphrey on a ridge over the river to the north."

Kate look. A Winston hoping to hear that he was all right.

"when we saw him he jumped off the ridge in to the creek. We couldn't find his body, I'm sorry," Winston finished with tears in his eyes

"good bye Humphrey"

Humphrey looked at the white wolf

"you bastard, why are you showing me this"

"follow me Humphrey"

The white light appeared and the next thing he knew he was at the cliff he had jumped.

He saw his three friends all crying

"Good bye Humphrey " they all said in between sobs.

Humphrey started to tear up.

" let's go there is more" the white wolf said motioning Humphrey on with his paw.

Humphrey then saw jasper as if he was a bird. He could hear any wolf in the park he could see.

Most were very upset about what had happened. Some where happy that the whorless omega as they thought of him was dead.

Humphrey closed his eyes and they were back in the white area.

"who are you" Humphrey questioned the white wolf.

Before Humphrey's eyes the wolf morphed into a Grey wolf very similar to him.

" Humphrey I am your father."

"Dad" was all Humphrey could utter.

"It is not your time yet so the boss man has deiced to send you back but there will be more pain in your feature" After Humphrey's father finished every thing started to fade.

He woke to someone jabbing him in his side.

"I think hes dead Jones. Wait he is starting to stir lets get ready"

Humphrey opened one eye then the other. He was laying on a river bank still wet. With a whimper of pain he manged to stand and looked at the two wolves standing before him.

" Who are you" Humphrey questioned the two.

No need for names just call us your worst nightmare. Just then the smaller wolf jumped at Humphrey pinning him to the ground. The larger on walked over and looked down at Humphrey strugleing to get free.

" If you tell us what we want we wont hurt you, So to start what pack are you from"

"From western pack jasper" Humphrey whispered.

"O good" The big wolf said grinning

"Looks like you ribs are broke, but lets continue on. Where is Kate the pack leaders Daughter."

"Over my cold dead body" Humphrey spat

"We can arrange that" the big wolf said laughing

He stepped forward and put a paw on his ribs. He started to apply pressure slowly hearing popping and crackling

Humphrey was cringing in pain.

" I ask again where is Kate"

"Never" Humphrey yelled

The big wolf then pounced on his ribs causing a bigger indent in his side. He then walked behind Humphrey and talked.

"Wheres kate"

"No" Humphrey shot back

"fine" The big wolf grabbed his back leg and pulled to the side and kept pulling until a loud pop scared the birds and Humphrey passed out from the pain. His leg dislocated and 90 degrees to his body.

"push him into the river"

The little wolf acknowledge and pushed Humphrey in to the river flowing south.

**One day later.**

* * *

><p>Lilly had just stopped crying that morning and deiced to leave the den and stretch a little. She walked to a nearby creek. And leaned forward and took a drink. When she picked her head back up she saw the water start flowing A crimson red. She then saw a grey ball go floating by. Lilly was scared but she was also curios. She waded in and grabbed the gray ball of fur she pulled it to the shore line and rolled it over. What she saw made her yelp from fear. Humphrey battered and bruised leg sticking out at wired angle. She knew only one thing to do. She reached down and was able to roll Humphrey on to her back. She started to run to her parents den.<p>

" Good thing Garth has been making me help drag the caribou back" Lilly thought to her self as she was running.

The coures to get to Winston's den took her through the feeding grounds. Wolves looked on in shook wondering who Lilly had on her back and at the strangers wounds.

When she got to her parents den she set Humphrey down and went inside.

"Mom Dad. I went to get a drink this morning and found this she said as she draged in a motionless Humphrey."

Eve and Winston Both stared in shock.

"First hes gone back gone then back again. Set him here" Eve said motion to a spot in the den.

As Lilly set him down he came to whit a scream of pain. He then started to talk.

"Mak...make sh..Sure Ka..K...Kate is ok" Humphrey sturred as he looked up at Winston.

"Lilly run quick and get mother some large leaves and Hurry" Eve said in a very calm polite tone.

She walked to Humphrey's Dislocated leg.

"This might sting" She said just as she pounced on his leg causing it to snap back to place.

He yelped in pain then blacked out.

"Good place for him to be right know" eve said as Lilly arrived with the leaves

She examined Humphrey's broken ribs. She reached down and gripped one through the skin and pulled it back in to place. She did this to all four that where broke. She took the leaves and applied them to all the bleeding cuts.

"Winston dear go get Haze and If you see Kate bring her to" Eve whispered to her Mate.

As Winston left Lilly turned to Eve.

"Is Humphrey going to be ok"

"He might" Eve replied looking at Humphrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. This is probably the last post Before Christmas. So happy holidays. From Kilo-Bravo-One<strong>


	6. The truth

**Hope you all had a great Christmas, I know I did. So here it is The chapter 6. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day after<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate was laying in the back of the den still crying. Winston had to go out on important business And left Eve to watch Humphrey.<p>

Kate had stopped eating and rarely went to get a drink. When ever she did the other wolves would always look away disgusted or growl at her.

It was late in the afternoon when Humphrey started to turn and toss on the floor. Eve quickly ran over to Him.

"Its OK Humphrey your at my Den." Eve said looking in to his now open eyes.

She ran a paw down His side feeling his ribs. At her actions he screamed in pain.

"Iam sorry Humphrey I had to check you ribs."

Kate stood up and looked at her mother with a _We need to be alone_ look.

"I guess I will go get something for Humphrey to eat." Eve said as she walked out of the den.

Kate walked over to Humphrey Her fur stained with tears.

"I know you will probably never talk to me again, But I Have to tell you something" Kate manged to squeak out.

Humphrey just stared out of the den entrance.

"I...I. I'am sorry for what I did, I know you will never forgive me but I at least have to tell you" Kate whispered in between sobs.

Humphrey just stayed staring out of the den. Kate crying like a down pour ran out of the den.

She ran to the end of the valley near the train tracks. She could hear a train coming, She deiced it was the best way to go. She walked in between the rails and looked on to see her death coming down the line.

**Mean While**

* * *

><p>Eve was walking back from the feeding ground with a large piece of caribou in her jaws. She stopped near Humphrey and Kate's den that had been unoccupied since the tragic night. She could still smell the mating in the air but there was something else. She dropped the piece of meat and walked in to the den.<p>

In the corner was a rather large leaf with a dried blue powder on it. She walked up to it and took a deep whiff.

"It cant Be" Eve whispered to her self. Her eyes turned to rage and she took off For her den.

Humphrey had started to cry when Kate left. Emotions flowing through his head like a river. He tried to get up, But fell back down with a whimper of pain. After laying still for a minute. Determination took over and he was able to stand and limp out to the front of the den. He saw Kate running to the train tracks saw her standing between the rails.

He was wondering what she was doing when he herd the train Horn. He couldn't let it happen, She was trying to kill her self.

Humphrey's heart started beating over time Adrenaline was coursing through his veins he was starting to tremble. He knew what he had to do. He dashed of the rock blowing past Eve who had a half crazed look in her Eyes.

Kate stood on the tracks staring at the light on the train getting closer and closer. Just as the train was about to hit her she was hit in her side by another wolf. They Both went flying through the air Kate hit the ground and slid across the dirt and hit her head on a rock knocking her out. Humphrey was flying sideways through the air when he contacted a tree on his bad side. He a snap he fell to the ground Screaming. Darkness closing in around his vision.

"Not again" Was all he could whisper before he was out.

Eve saw the hole thing he wide Eyes. Wolves had started to look up from feeding at the commotion as the train blew its Horn. When the Train had passed Eve ran to Kate laying deathly still on the ground.

Eve put her arms around Kate and started to sob. Winston hearing the train which doesn't normally blow its horn around Jasper ran to see what was happening. It shocked him to see Kate in Eves arm, and Eve crying.

Winston then saw the Humphrey laying at the base of a tree with blood streaks running up about 10 feet of the tree. He ran over to Humphrey who had come to and started coughing up blood.

Humphrey saw Winston standing above him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save her" Humphrey gurgled through the blood.

"It alright Humphrey" Winston said putting a comforting paw on Humphrey shoulder

He looked up at the wolves that had started to gather and bellowed.

"SOME ONE GET HAZE"

Winston finished just a Humphrey passed out again.

**The next Day**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was just starting to wake. He started to whimper in his sleep. Haze had stayed the night in Winston and Eves den to watch the two. She quickly made her way to him.<p>

"You ok Humphrey Open your eyes" Haze said in a whisper.

Haze ran her paw down his side and came to one of his twice broken ribs. Unknown to Haze, Winston had woke and walked up next to her.

"Is he going to be able to walk" He questioned

"he should be able to walk fine but he will always have limited movement. By the way where did Eve go I wanted to ask her a question" she replied

"She went out to talk to the alphas and snd them out hunting" He said walking to the back of the den near Kate.

Haze saw the worry in his eyes.

"She will be ok she just got a bad knot on the back of her head."

"I don't know what I would have done had Humphrey not saved my Daughter" Winston said looking at Kate.

Just then The two herd howls down at the feeding grounds.

"I guess Breakfast has been caught. Lets go These two will be alright." Haze spoke motioning towards the entrance.

With a sigh Winston walked out followed by Haze. When they approached the feeding ground all the wolves where waiting. Winston spoke up

"You all know the rules Alphas first omegas last. And I need one caribou for me and Eve and the injured wolves."

He walked in to the center of the crowd selected a caribou and started dragging back to the den. When he was out of the crowd Eve came running up to him.

"Winston I need to talk to you in private now"

"Help me get this Caribou back to the den then we can talk" Winston said as Eve grabbed a leg and started dragging,

Back in the Den

Humphrey had just woken up. He could fell pain all over his body but he was still alive. He looked in the back of the den and saw Kate still unconscious but she had tears in her eyes. He was sad seeing this and tried to stand.

His legs were not broke but the pain in his side made him whine in pain. He limped to the back of the den next to Kate. He leaned forward and nuzzled her and whispered in her ear.

"It's alright Kate I'm here"

He then laid down next to Kate and kept nuzzling her.

Her Eyes started to open when she felt something on her neck. Humphrey saw her Eyes starting to open.

"I forgive you" Humphrey said leaning his head next to Kate's

Kate was fully awake now. She had a head ache but other then that she seemed fine. She smiled at Humphreys words and started to nuzzle Him back Just as Eve and Winston Made it to the entrance.

They both looked in at the couple.

"Lets give them a minute so I can talk to you" Eve said looking back at Winston.

"Before Kate was almost hit by the train yesterday I went to get some water, I passed Kate and Humphrey s den and smelled a herb so I decided to investigate. I found the dried up herb on a leaf." Eve's Rage started to grow when she said the next part

"That wolf Colin drugged Kate so he could have his way with her, She was not in heat"

Eve was starting to see red knowing someone had practically raped her Daughter.

Winston started to growl with anger,

"Are you sure" He was practically yelling now

"Yes, I have put the alphas on alert to Find Colin, And Winston dear, When we find him I am going to rip is eyes out and feed them to the fish." She said very calmly

They both settled down and dragged the Caribou in to the Den. Humphrey and Kate were both wide eyed after hearing the two yelling.

Eve quickly started to question Kate.

"The other day when Colin was here, Did he make you eat or drink anything before you to... you know...Mated"

The name Colin started to make Humphrey see red. Winston saw this and Decided to talk with Humphrey out side.

"Humphrey how about you come with me if you can walk" Winston motioned towards the entrance.

Humphrey nodded and slowly limped out of the Den.

Eve turned back to Kate after the two left.

" So did you eat or Drink anything"

Kate thought for a second.

"Well yes we did eat some caribou, It tasted kinda rotten."

On of Eve's eyes started to twitch

Kate immediately spoke up

"Mom. What does that have to do with anything"

Eve looked back at Kate.

"He drugged you Kate, To get what he wanted. The good thing is since you were not in heat you are very unlikely to get pregnant."

Winston had just finished telling Humphrey what Eve was telling Kate.

"I'am going to kill him" was all Humphrey could say with a expression like Eve when she thinks some one hurt one of her daughters

"Humphrey you are going to have to share the kill with me Eve and most likely Kate to" Winston said with a semi smile.

Just Then there was a Howl from the feeding grounds. As the howl finished Eve and Kate walked out of the den.

"Looks like they caought our friend we have been talking about" Eve finished with a glee in her Eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there are a few mistakes But who doesn't make mistakes, Chapter 7 should be along. There might also be lemons in later chapters. I will put a Line before and after the lemon if I write one in, So you can skip it if you want. Kilo-Bravo-One <strong>


	7. Revenge and a talk

**Ok here it is Chapter 7. This chapter is shorter then the rest But I needed to end it when I did. You will see Why in the next Chapter. So happy Reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>The four wolves walked in to the feeding grounds. There was a crowd of wolves all facing towards the middle. In The middle was Candu and Hutch holding down Colin who was also tied up with vines. The four stopped and Winston spoke.<p>

"What do you have to say for your self"

Hutch and Candu had backed away from Colin as Winston Fished

"She is so pretty and she was really tight." Colin replied laughing

Eve was getting ready to kill Colin when Winston put a Paw in front of her.

"Winston I just want to Kil.." She was cut off when Winston pointed his paw at Humphrey walking up to Colin with red in his Eyes.

Humphrey motioned for hutch and Candu to grab a back leg each and hold them open.

"So you think that you could just have your way with Kate and leave" Humphrey spoke in a voice no one recognized.

"No I was planning on killing you and taking her as my mate" Colin said with a chuckle.

Humphrey stepped up to Colin and Put a paw on his left thigh.

"Well I better make sure that you never have pups, They might end up like you" Humphrey said laughing.

He then dug his claws in and ran it down Colin's Thigh and across his wolfhood and up the other side.

He screamed in pain with blood quickly coating the area between his legs.

Humphrey started Laughing manically.

"Eve why don't you punish Him some" Humphrey said gesturing with his paw.

"Gladly" Eve replied walking up to Colin's Face.

"You hurt my Daughter in a way that physically can not be done, So I am going to make you last few minutes as painful as possible"

Eve put her paw over one of Colin's eyes. She quickly gashed his eye out and mashed it in to the ground. Eve stepped back and motioned for Winston to Step forward.

Winston Walked behind Colin.

"No one rapes my Daughter and gets away"

Just then Winston grabbed Colin's tail and gave it a pull. Colin screamed in Pain. Winston then bit Colin's tail off and spit it out on to the ground. Winston stepped Back and Kate came forward. She looked down at Colin.

"I use to Like you but now, Now you are just a monster"

Kate then picked her front paw up and slammed it Down on Colin's Muzzle Breaking it.

Colin was on the verge of passing out when he manged to whisper something to Kate through his broken muzzle.

"The north shall avenge my Death" Colin past-out when he finished.

Humphrey then started shaking as the memory of Waking up in the river, He was shaking so bad he lost his balance and fell down. Kate immediately rushing to his side.

"Whats wrong Humphrey"

"Must ….Ta...Talk..To Winston" was all Humphrey could say to Kate.

Winston stepped towards Humphrey.

"Whats the matter Humphrey"

Humphrey slowly got up and replied.

"Remember when I was found in the river the other day all beaten and bruised"

Winston Looked on puzzled and spoke.

"Yes that fall and the trip through the river shur did quit a numb..." Humphrey cut him off

"The river didn't do all of it. I washed up on Shore and there where some Northern Wolves. They tried to extract information on where Kate was. I told them to go chew on a bone, so they treid brute force. When they knocked me out they pushed me into the river and left me for dead" Humphrey Finshed with a questioning look of what to do.

"I will hold a pack meeting later today, but for the meantime you need rest and finsh healing. You stay with Kate in My den." Winston replied

With that Winston dismissed the crowd and asked Eve to take Kate to the Den and that He was going to have a talk with Humphrey.

Once everybody had left Winston Started walking towards a nearby stream and gestured for Humphrey To follow.

"What do you know about Mating Humphrey" Winston spoke with confidence.

Humphrey blushed slightly under his fur.

"A little Bit Sir, But why do you ask"

"The winter has arrived. It was not been to bad it is cold but the snow has yet to arrive. But The reason I tell you this is Matting season arrive's in a couple weeks, And the females will be in Heat. Do you know what that means" Winston Finished stopping at the creek.

"No Sir I do not"

"In the fall is when the Females come into Heat. Your parents weren't alive when you should of been educated on this, and me and Eve couldn't bring our selves to at the time so I am going to teach you now."

Humphrey just looked on With a Funny sideways questioning face.

"Still a Omega at heart" Winston said with a chuckle be for continuing

"When a female come's into Heat they want to Mate. I don't mean like just asking, They will work together and tie you down and essentially Rape you." Winston Finished looking at wide eyed Humphrey.

"It is also when They are most likely to become pregnant. So be careful. You may also want to stay with a friend when out in the pack because other females will try to mate with you. So be careful. Winston finished.

"I will sir, When do you think the heat will come" Humphrey questioned

"I prediction is with in the next couple of days. But until then we can relax" Just then Winston lunged at Humphrey pushing Him into the water.

"And remember after you have had A nice evening, remember to wash up. Eve almost killed you the day we left for Alpha training."

Humphrey was red hot even in the cold water. Then before he could speak Winston jumped into the water and Splashed Humphrey in the Face.

"What are you doing in here" Humphrey uttered

"All good Alphas need a break at some point Humphrey" Winston said just as he pushed Humphrey under the surface.

Both wolves climbed out of the river and shook them selves dry and started walking back towards Winston's Den.

When they Humphrey and Winston got to the mouth of the den Winston turned to Humphrey.

"Remember Humphrey the heat is going to be here any day so be careful" When Winston finished the 2 wolves went in and laid down with there Mates for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was shorter and not as good as the other chapters but this is only number 7 there will be more. And to warn you, A lemon truck rolled over and some lemons are making there way into the next Chapter. <strong>

**Kilo-Bravo-One**


	8. Preparation and fun time

******Chapter 8 of blood is thicker then water. There is a lemon in this chapter so you are warned. I also am a new fanficton writer so if the Lemon is not good It was my first try so do get to mad. **

**I bet you are still reading this when you should be reading the story so what are you waiting for. Start reading. thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>4 weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p>War was on every wolves lips in The combined pack. There had been several attacks on the western and eastern side of the pack and a attempted had been made to try to get one of the alphas daughters. Winston fearful for his daughters ordered them to sleep in the Alphas den and after convincing Eve, They let there mates stay with them. Humphrey and stated to walk around and was finally near the new state of wellness. Being that Humphrey had only trained half the required time to be a alpha, But had the skills Winston put it to a vote in the pack and Humphrey became a Alpha.<p>

**Late one January Evening.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was standing at the entrance of the lead alphas den. Thoughts kept running thought his mind. <em> War.<em> He had never been in a full on war with another pack. Just then Kate walked out and sat next to Him.

"Humphrey why don't you come in side where it war" Kate pleaded

Humphrey took his eyes of the horizon and looked at his beautiful mate.

"I am standing guard like Winston asked me to, I don't want some Northern wolf attacking you while they are at the pack meeting. I do wonder why they are taking so long at the meeting"

"Well I will stay out here with you then" Kate replied leaning her head on Humphrey's shoulder.

They both stayed that way watching the stars. Kate was the first to break the silence.

"Have you ever thought about being a father"

Humphrey new what Kate was hinting at and blushed a little under his fur. He had dreamed of mating with Kate but had only gone part of the way.

"Well Ma mabay a little" Humphrey said stuttering.

Kate was blushing a little at the thoughts that must be running through his head. Just then They both heard a quiet growl from the den. Humphrey had enough time to turn to see Eve jump. Humphrey was sent flying thorough the air to edge of the cliff at the den. Eve was one him in a second with her paws choking him to death. His head hanging out over the edge of the cliff and Eve slowly pushing him closer.

Just as Humphrey was about to fall Eve was tackled by a Gray wolf Humphrey recognized as Winston. Help was to late as Humphrey went over the edge with out the weight of Eve standing on him. Just as Death was about to be sealed Humphrey felt some one bite his tail and start pulling Him up. When Humphrey was back on solid ground he stood up and looked at the scene.

Humphrey turned to see Garth standing behind him with some Gray fur in his teeth.

"Sorry Humphrey but you have a little bit of a bald spot Know." Garth finished with a chuckle.

"Thank's Both of you" Humphrey said shaking the dirt out of fur as Kate broke out of a trance of watching Humphrey almost being killed by her mother For the third time in a week.

"Winston dear Humphrey's still breathing, Let me up so I can Rip his througt out." Eve said in calm voice.

"why are you always attacking Humphrey" Winston demanded before he let his Mate up"

"They where talking about having puppies" Eve started to get mad again

"Eve I have know Humphrey from when he was a pup. He wouldn't do anything unless Kate wanted it." Lilly came out of the Den just as Winston let Eve up who had now calmed down. She quickly ran to Garth and Kissed him.

Garth was surprised but started to savor it until he herd Eve growling. He and Lilly slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"So how did the meting go" Humphrey piped up changing the subject.

"The pack is now starting to get into shape for a coming war. That also reminds me, Garth and I have to go she Haze the healer to make sure she is ready to heal any injured we Might have" Winston answering Humphrey's question.

"How long do you think you will be." Humphrey said with a slit yawn.

"Might be a little while for her den is on the eastern and western border line. You can go lay down and sleep Humphrey the border patrols haven't reported anything so it's safe" Winston took one last look at his mate and Daughters and he and Garth headed towards Haze's den.

"Lets go to bed I'am tired" Humphrey said with a yawn following Kate into the den. Eve and lily right behind. Lilly and Eve laid down waiting for there mates to return.

Kate and Humphrey laid down and started to nuzzle each other and nibble each others ear. Humphrey stopped when he herd a slight growl from Eve. They stopped nuzzling and laid there heads down and went to sleep.

**Few hour's later at Haze's Den.**

* * *

><p>Winston and Garth where helping Haze gather herbs for the upcoming war.<p>

" I haven't been up this late since my first moonlight howl with lilly" Garth kept complaining.

"Garth these herbs can save another life and can only be collected after dark so clam up and keep working." Winston raising his voice at the last part.

**The leaders den.**

* * *

><p>Kate woke with a start. She didn't know what it was at first. But then something in her brained clicked and she new. She had a itch but only one a male could scratch. She looked at her Mate. Humphrey was asleep on his back all four in the air when Kate got a idea. She started licking On his chest and slowly working her way lower.<p>

"That tickles." Humphrey started talking in his sleep.

Kate finally got down near his Wolf when Humphrey woke. Humphrey looked down at the Lust filled Kate staring at his now rapidly growing friend.

" No Kate you mother and sister are right there" Humphrey pleaded

Kate just smiled and started licking.

"No Kate Don't..." Humphrey was lost in the pleasure as Kate proceeded to lick him.

Humphrey started to moan with pleasure. As he was enjoying the moment he moaned a bit to loud and Eve opened a eye.

She was instantly up on her feet walking towards Humphrey with killer intentions. Then she stooped something in her snapped and she got the same itch as Kate. Before she could stop her self she her legs started carrying her self towards Humphrey. She bent down and Joined Kate Licking a now fully erect Humphrey.

Humphrey was panting. Both Eve and Kate where Enjoying the taste. Then the noise woke Lilly. She stared for a moment at Her sister and mother seducing Humphrey. She quickly got up and Joined in on the Fun. Humphrey with all three licking him couldn't hold it any longer.

" Kate ...I'am...going to" Humphrey didn't finish when he exploded to the girls excitement, all three greedily licking up Humphrey's fluid.

Humphrey was some what scared at what might happen what if Eve or Lilly mated with Him what would he tell the others. Just then Winston and Garth walked into the Den.

"Sir I can explain" was all Humphrey could say before the two were tackled by there mates. As Eve and Lilly went to work Kate took it up a step. She stood over Humphrey and sat down on Humphrey feeling his wolf slid into her. She stopped when she got to his knot and started to move around moaning with the pleasure. Humphrey started to pant. Humphrey picked Kate up off of him and rolled over so he was on top. He started to Move thrusting in and out. Kate's eyes shoot open when she felt her climax build.

"Humph...rey Dont... Stop" Kate was lost in pleasure as her climax hit. With one last Thrust Humphrey pushed his knot in and exploded inside of Kate. Humphrey laid on Kate for a minute before turning around facing the opposite way.

"thank you Humphrey that was..Great" Kate could feel his hot fluid inside of her. She felt so full of Humphrey. They both stood stuck together watching Both couples in full swing. Garth and lilly were just finishing and Eve was dominating Winston being on top controlling every move.

Kate and Humphrey both laid down and waited for Humphrey s knot to go down.

"We should do this more often" Kate said with a smile.

Humphreys knot finally deflated enough to pull out. He then laid down next to Kate and nibbled on her ear's as she fell asleep. Winston and Eve and Finished and were tied and Garth and Lilly were just starting to become untied.

"Good night my love" Humphrey whispered in Kate's ear as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you are probably yelling at there monitory for How bad I did. But heck It was my first try. Until next time R&amp;R KILO-BRAVO-ONE.<strong>


	9. O to be in England Now that war is here

**Took a little time to write. I have been busy with school and such. But here it is. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>The morning after<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun showed its rays thought the front of the den. Humphrey was the First to wake of the three couples in the den. He stood up stretching his muscles. He had a smile on her face when he remembered last night. Good times. He decided to surprise every one and went to get a caribou.<p>

Humphrey arrived at the caribou plans and looked around, That's when he saw it. The head of the caribou herd. The biggest caribou he had ever seen standing about ten feet away grazing. Humphrey took the chance and started stalking it. When he was about to pounce the caribou looked up. Humphrey froze. If this one ran the rest would stamped.

When the old caribou started grazing again Humphrey let a silent sigh of relief. He waited a moment for the right moment and jumped. He bit the old caribous neck. Feeling the blood surging from the wound Humphrey knew he had the deal sealed but the old caribou was not going to give up with out a fight. He started throwing his head around antlers flawing In the last toss Humphrey lost his grip and fell. The caribou then started to attack Humphrey with his hooves The life slowly draining from the caribou. It finally collapsed. Humphrey stood battered and bruised but alright for the most part.

Humphrey looked at his kill. Big enough to feed all in the den with leftovers. He reached down and started dragging the caribou back.

Humphrey stooped short of the den and dropped the caribou he could hear that the others were awake. Humphrey had dirt and a little bit of blood in his fur from killing the caribou. He walking in with the caribou hidden out side. All eyes where on him when Kate piped up.

" Humphrey what happened."

Just as Kate finished Humphrey stepped back and grabbed the caribou leg and dragged it in. Every one's mouth's fell open.

"Who helped you" Winston was the first to speak.

"No one, The sucker put up a fight but I killed him" Humphrey replayed smiling.

(Cricket_ noise here.)_

"Well, Dot just stand there dig in" With Humphrey breaking the silence They all approached and dug in.

**Some time later.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey had just finished eating and left to go get a drink. When Humphrey neared the river. He heard a soft crying comeing from a near by bush. Humphrey walked over and moved the bush with his paw. Lily sat there, eyes blood shot and tear stains in her fur.<p>

"Lily what happened"

"Gar...th an..and I ...had … a ..fight" lily said in between sobs.

Humphrey thought back to this morning when he awoke. It then struck him that Garth and Lily were not in that picture.

"He woke me up and went on about me forcing him last night, We left the den so not to wake you guys." Lilly said in a some what more cheery voice since Humphrey had arrived.

A smile then broke on Lilly's face. She jumped up pushing Humphrey down on his back. Lilly then started licking Humphrey s chest working her way down. Just then Kate came into view of Lilly and Humphrey. Rage growing in her eyes. She stormed of to her and soon to be her ex Humphrey s den.

Humphrey oblivious to Kate. Put a paw up and stopped Lilly.

"Lilly we cant do this I am married to the one I love and so are you. Just because you had a fight doesn't mean it is the end but if you continue it is the end for you and Garth and Me and Kate."

"Your right" Lilly said pulling back.

Lilly started crying. Humphrey put a paw on her back to comfort her.

" Its alright Lilly. Talk to Garth and Explain that you were in heat."

"Thank you Humphrey." Lilly said giving Humphrey a hug and walking off to go find Garth.

**Five minutes later. Kate and Humphrey den**

* * *

><p>Humphrey walked up to his den.<p>

"Kate..Kate..Where are you" Humphrey said as he walked in

Just then a paw came at him before he could react he got a paw to the side of his head. He fell to the floor blood know flowing from three slash's on his muzzle and head.

"What the he.." Humphrey couldn't finish because he saw his attacker, Kate

"Kate why did you do this" Humphrey said standing up holding a paw to his check.

"You pathetic coyote, You thought you could have a fun time with another wolf and still love me. Well your wrong." Kate shouted.

"What do you mean Kate." Humphrey said with a questioning look. Just then they both herd a howl. It was Winston calling all the male alphas.

Kate looked back at Humphrey when the howled finished.

"you know just what I mean, you and Lilly down by the creak." Kate broke down and ran out of the den crying. Humphrey followed.

"Kate it's not what you think, ..." Humphrey was cut short when Kate turned and slashed the other side of his face.

"Just go and Die." Kate spat out before she turned and ran off.

" Kate dont go" Humphrey said in a sad tone as she disappeared. Just then he herd the howl agiane.

I have a job to do.

**Few minutes later.**

* * *

><p>All the alphas were waiting next to Winston.<p>

"Where is he"

"whats taking so long"

The chatter was cut short when Humphrey appeared with blood flowing from his face.

"Humphrey what happened" Winston's tone made sure that every one still knew he was boss.

"personal matters sir."

"Ok Humphrey I will take that as a answer. On other terms, We are going to try to assassinate the Northern leader. We will split in to to groups. I will lead one and Humphrey the other. My group will go chageing in and cause a distraction, and Humphrey's group will come around back and get the leader."

When no one had any questions. Winston assigned the wolves to groups, and the attack was started.

**Eve and Winston's Den**

* * *

><p>Kate was walking up the ramp of her parents den when she heard Lilly crying. Kate's anger got the best of her and she stormed in.<p>

"Just what where you doing with my mate down by the creek"

This just caused Lilly to start crying more.

Eve who was standing near Lilly spoke up.

"Kate out side we need to talk."

Lilly stayed in side crying silently to her self as Eve and kate talked.

"Lilly had a fight with Garth and was looking for comfort when Humphrey came along." Eve was cut of by her eldest daughter.

"And so she deiced to mate with him and he let her." Kate said practically screaming.

Eve raised a paw.

"Humphrey stooped her before thing's got out of hand. That is why she is in there is she fells guilty for trying to mate with Humphrey." Eve said motioning towards the den.

Kate suddenly got light headed and almost fell had Eve not caught her.

"Whats wrong Kate" Eve said with worry

"I accused Humphrey of cheating on me and hit him and told him to go die" Kate said breaking down in to tears.

"I must go apologize." Kate was stopped by Eve

"Humphrey had to go help Winston kill the northern leader he is gone but will be back later.

Kate lost it and started bawling like a pup.

"what..Wh..what if he die's, The last thing I would have told him would be go die" Kate said in between sobs.

"He is a good alpha he will be back. Don't worry." Eve has doubts to but did not let it Show.

**Northern pack territory.**

* * *

><p>Winston and hs group where crouched in the bushes looking at five wolves eating a caribou.<p>

"One three we jump them, 1,2,3!" Winston and his group jumped Winston landed on a wolf biteing his neck. Blood flowed freely from his neck.

Humphrey stood On a cliff overlooking the small valley where Winston was fighting. Just then a group of about 20 wolves came running down the valley, Humphrey immediately recognized the leader. There he is lets go.

There was blood every were. The northern leader Stood behind the fighting With a smile as the small group of western wolves was quickly overrun. Just then he was tackled to the ground.

"The war ends now" Humphrey growled. At the wolf pinned under him

"If you think killing me will stop me getting revenge on the Winston for what he did. You are one dumb wolf."

Just as he finished Humphrey bite his neck feeling the blood rush into his mouth. Humphrey let go as the life left the once Northern pack leader. Humphrey looked up as Winston was pinned by a wolf. Humphrey ran to him knocking others out of his way. He jumped on the back of the wolf that had Winston pinned. The northern wolf was A bit faster then Humphrey and had Humphrey pinned tearing at his stomach. Humphrey let out a yelp as the pain registered in his brain. Another wolf came to join and grabbed on of Humphrey's rear legs and started pulling attempting to pull it off. Winston stood up and saw Humphrey being attacked by two wolves. He jumped scoring on right in the throat. As he bleeding wolf fell down Winston turned his attack on the one scratching Humphrey's chest.

"Winston get your Alphas and get them home I will give you some time to flea."

"Humphrey don't Do this" Winston replied with somewhat of a tear appearing in his eye.

"It is the only way. You where like a father to me. Now it is my turn to return a favor. And when you get back tell Kate I love her." Humphrey finished pushing Winston In to the woods and yelling at the western Alphas to follow Winston. Humphrey then turned and ran in to the mass of Northern wolves. He was almost instantly covered in blood and cuts.

Humphrey fell to the ground bleeding badly. He looked in and saw Winston taking on last look with tears running down His face Winston turned and lead the Alphas back home.

Blood was flowing from Humphrey like a fountain. He could feel the life Fading From him. Just then everything in went black.

* * *

><p><strong>three days later. Unknown location <strong>

He's waking up. Humphrey barley open his eyes the light stinging them with unbelievable pain. He then saw a old wolf standing above him in. He also saw he was located in a dirt den.

"Who are you" was all Humphrey could rasp out of his pain riddled body.

"Don't tell me Humphrey You forgot what your aunt looked Like"

* * *

><p><strong>I know there where mistakes. But I was rushing to get the final part down as I am really tied up. But don't fear, This story is't going to die by a long shot. also Thanks for reading. as always if you have time leave a review. Kilo-Bravo-One<strong>


	10. Many things can take place at once

**Sorry For the Late update. Had a t-shirt design contest at school, and I have been helping cut fire wood. I also need some time to get a filler idea for more to come. So with out anything else to say other then here it is Chapter 10 blood is thicker then water.**

* * *

><p><strong>IN HUMPHREY'S AUNT'S DEN<strong>

* * *

><p>"I HAVE A AUNT!" Humphrey yelled causing a coughing fit and made his scream in protest.<p>

"Easy Humphrey don't hurt yourself." His aunt said lightly placing a paw on his chest.

" What is your name?" Humphrey said with a questioning look.

"Humphrey you forgot. My name is Ann. Don't you remember. Your parents where taking you to a see a healer."

Humphrey just shock his head no.

"Well what happened?"

"My pack leaders told me that my parents were attacked by a rival pack of The West. They took me in and watched over me. But then in Alpha school I went over a water fall in a accident and lost my memory." Humphrey answered her question.

"Well Humphrey let me fill you in. You are located about 10 miles North west From your pack. Also do you know you are the Grandson of the great wolf know as Amoux."

Humphrey almost stopped breathing. Most all wolves knew Amoux. A fierce fighter but also a very carrying and generous wolf. It was know by all that you do not cross him or you will end up in the ground. Just them a very big grey wolf came barging into the den and start yelling at Ann

"How dare you bring a wolf into our Territory and not inform me. I should revoke all your privileges.." The big wolf froze when his eyes crossed over Humphrey laying on the ground.

"Humphrey ?" was all the big wolf could utter.

"I thought you were killed when... We lost my Son." He stopped remembering when word came back that they had not herd from Humphrey's parents.

"Lets stop dwelling on the past, How is my grandson doing?" Amoux said with tail wagging.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Western Pack. Alphas den.<strong>

Kate was standing on the Ledge out-front of her parents den waiting to See the pack Alphas return so she could apologize to Humphrey. Eve was sitting next to her waiting to see Winston. Just then they both spotted the group of Alphas at about the same moment. Eve started running to go see Winston but Kate was counting the Alphas. He fear was confirmed. Humphrey wasn't there. Most of the Alphas where Limping some had to be carried.

Eve with Kate behind came running upto Winston. Winston hung his head knowing he had to tell Kate that Humphrey had died. Eve was walking next to Winston by the Time Kate got there.

"All the Alphas report to Haze's den to get your wounds looked at. I will join you in a moment." Winston turend is Head to Kate but before he could speak Kate spoke.

Where is Humphrey, Is he ok. Why did I say those mean things to Humphrey" Kate was talking fast and hyperventilating.

"Kate, Humphrey gave his life to save mine and the other Alphas. He stayed behind to give us time to retreat from the North." Winston was very sad He had always thought of Humphrey as a Son.

Eve looked away so no one would see her wipe a tear away.

Kate after hearing her fathers words immediately broke down crying.

"I'am sorry Kate" Winston walked over to His daughter and put a paw on her back to comfort her.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Humphrey's old home <strong>

Humphrey couldn't believe it. He had found he lost family. He was the grandson of a great wolf that all showed respect to or they were killed. Also he Found out he had a Aunt and a sister that looked very similar to his coat color. He was patrolling the boarder of his old family's pack. There were only a total of about 7 wolves including him so it was small.

Humphrey was walking along when he herd a Howl from a few miles off. A minute later he herd a Howl he recognized. Humphrey took off heading for where he herd the howl's to see what was happening.

A few minutes later and a little out of breath Humphrey arrived at a clearing. Humphrey stayed in the bushes to avoid being found and watched to what was about to unfold. Just as Humphrey had settled into a comfortable position Winston walked into the middle of the clearing and another wolf walked out of the bushes opposite of Winston. Humphrey recognized the other wolf as a Northern pack member.

"Winston what are you doing in my territory." The Northern Wolf hissed as he started to circle Winston.

"Your territory, What happened to your leader." Winston replayed with almost a the same tone.

As Humphrey listened he smelled a strange scent on the air and not just one of them. It hit Humphrey like a brick but before Humphrey could react the Northern wolf had already started talking.

"What happened to out leader! Is the same thing that is about to happen to you. GET HIM!" The northern wolf leap forward going for Winston's throat. Winston had barley enough time to move his head to the side and place his shoulder in line of the attack. Winston felt the teeth of the wolf sink in to his Shoulder. Winston fell and started to roll to get the wolf off of him. Winston then realized that more wolves were coming out of the woods to help the Northern Pack leader. Winston laid his head down accepting death.

Winston's life started to flash before his eyes. Just as the Northern leader was about to bite Winston's neck and finish him off when a howl emerged from the bushes then a grey flash. Before the Northern leader could think Humphrey had jumped on him and started to claw he chest. A wolf in the crowd jumped at Humphrey and knocked him down as another wolf went for Winston. No matter how much Humphrey struggled he could not get lose. The wolf atop Humphrey just smiled and held down Humphrey as he watched in rage as a wolf bit into Winston's neck. Blood flowed like a river and Winston's body went limp.

Humphrey let out a blood curtailing scream of rage and pushed the wolf off and charged the wolf standing over Winston's body smiling. Humphrey latched on to the wolf's neck and felt the blood pour and life leave. Just as Humphrey dropped the dead wolf two others jumped him. Humphrey was pinned to the ground. "What are you going to do now you little shit" The bigger of the two wolves spat out.

A grey blur in the forst made Humphrey smile. He looked up to the big wolf with a glem in his eyes. "Your going to regret that" Humphrey said pointing a paw towards the trees. Amoux stood with rage in his eyes. "How dare you hurt my grandson!" in two bounds Amoux landed next to Humphrey and with a swipe of his paw sent the two wolves flying though the air landing thirty feet away with a sicking snap which Humphrey knew where there spines snapping. The rest of the wolves turned and ran, as they left the northern leader turned and yelled. " Both of you are going to regret this" then he vanished in to the tree line.

Humphrey stood up and looked at his grandfather. " Thank you for coming so fast"

"We always protect our kin Humphrey" Humphrey had a questioning look as the rest of Humphrey's old pack stepped out of the forest. Humphrey acknowledge every one then ran to Winston's side, Ann quickly joining him.

Ann put her head down to Winston's chest. "He's alive but barley, Bad news is I cant help him I am not that experienced for neck wounds." "Well we have to do som..." Humphrey stopped mid sentence as a thought came to him. " Do you know how far The western territory is from here." Ann had to think for a minute. " It is about 5 miles south of here..You cant be thinking of carrying that far." "I have to do what needs to be done. Amoux can you help me get Winston on my back."

**Minutes later**

* * *

><p>Humphrey had Winston on his back and a plan was set. Amoux would take his wolves back to there territory except for Ann and Humphrey's Sister, Who would go with Humphrey to help him and meet the western pack. In a week Amoux would bring his pack down to the West and try to unite with the west. With the plan set the two groups started to execute the plan.<p>

**Winston's Den**

* * *

><p>Eve was walking around the den. She had a bad felling about Winston going to the north to try to talk peace on his own. Kate was in the back of the den silently sobbing to her self. She had tried to go back to her old den but the scent of Humphrey made her cry again. Lilly was next to Kate trying to comfort her. "Why did he go alone why" Eve yelled startling some wolves near the Alpha den that could hear her.<p>

**Humphreys Location entering western territory.**

* * *

><p>Humphrey was at a full run now. Blood coated both Winston and Humphrey's side where Winston's head hung limp. Ann and Humphrey's sister was not far behind but were having trouble keeping up.<p>

"Humphrey slow down, We cant keep up" Ann yelled forward. "Follow...My..scent" Humphrey said between gasps for air. As if on q the sky's opened up and it started to rain. Most of the wolves in the valley had headed to there dens and were watching the valley from the mouth of there den's.

Blitz was laying in his den when he heard a scream from the next den over. He stuck his head out and started to speak but what he saw made him turn as white as a sheet. Running towards the Alphas den was a grey wolf With another grey wolf atop of him. They were both coated in blood. Blitz recognized Winston instantly but couldn't place the other one. Then it hit him, It cant be.

Humphrey was at the base of the ramp to the Alphas den when he ran into hutch.

"Watch where your goin..." Hutch was cut off when he saw Humphrey with Winston on his back blood on both. "Don't Just stand there, Go get Haze NOW!" Humphrey yelled as he started running again Ann and his sister one his heals.

The thunder was starting to echo through the valley and the storm had caused it to get very dark out.

Humphrey was at the opening of the den when lightning struck in the valley lighting up the den and him.

Humphrey rushed in to the den watched by three wolves. Eve recognized Winston right off, She jumped knocking Winston off Humphrey's back and hit the ground with a thud.

"How dare you hurt my mate" Eve yelled choking the unknown wolf that was Humphrey. Humphrey threw Eve off of him and pinned her to the floor. It was then that Eve recognized the wolf.

"Humphrey" was all Eve could squelch out.

"If you want Winston to live you better stop trying to kill me and help him" Humphrey said with rage as he got off. It was then That Eve saw Ann and Humphrey's sister. Eve didn't question who they where and went to work on Winston just as Haze arrive with a crowd that was following wanting to see what was going on.

Haze saw Winston with Eve working on him and ran to help. When she saw the damage she called for several different herbs a big leaf and tree sap. Four wolves in the crowd took off.

Kate who was in the back of the den was moving her head from the still figure that was her father to Humphrey. Kate jumped up and ran towards Humphrey. Humphrey stepped out of the way and Kate slid to a stop.

"Humphrey?"

"We will talk after they save your father Kate" Humphrey answered with no emotion towards Kate.

Kate turned and went back to crying next to Lilly in the back of the den as Humphrey walked out towards the crowed.

When he was next to them Humphrey stopped. Every one was looking at him. A idea popped in to his head. The omega in Humphrey was going to make an appearance.

Humphrey jumped forward a few feet and yelled "Boo"

Every one in the crowd jumped on in the middle fainted.

"Sorry about that, Couldn't resits" Humphrey said in a happy mood. His expressive suddenly turned to very serious again. "The wolf I carried in here is Winston. He is in grave condition and may die. I will have a meeting tomorrow for all that would like to know what happened to Winston, As of right now It will be best if you give the healers room and head back to your den" Humphrey turned and walked off into the rain when he had finished followed by his Sister and Ann.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I know there are a few mistakes that I over looked. Also remember to R&amp;R Thank you. Kilo-Bravo-One<strong>


	11. Who said pups

**Sorry about the late update, My life has been crazy the past few weeks. I will keep updating this story but it may be slow so stick around.**

* * *

><p><strong>3AM the next morning.<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate woke with the urge to puke. She got up and ran out side to a bush and commenced to throw up. She had been having this happen for the pass two weeks. Always wake up and needing to puke. She was starting to worry about what might be wrong, she hadn't told anyone in fear of showing a weakness at time of war. As Kate was walking back in to her parents den she made up her mind to ask her mother what she thought might be wrong.<p>

Eve was in a corning of the den sleeping next to a blood incrusted Winston. The healers had patched him up, but it was still up in the air if he was going to live. Kate could see tear stains under Eve's eyes.

Kate was almost back to her spot in the den when a pain erupted from withing her. Kate fell over screaming in pain, Eve was up in instant by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Humphreys den<strong>

* * *

><p>A scream Humphrey knew well echoed thought the valley. Humphrey's eyes popped open the instant he heard the scream. He was up and running towards the Alpha den before the Sound had even stopped echoing. Ann and Humphrey's sister Accalia took off after Humphrey.<p>

There was a crowd outside of the Alpha den trying to see what was going on. The unlucky wolf in the rear of the crowed had turned just in time to see Humphrey running towards the den Like a crazy wolf. The wolf couldn't do any thing as Humphrey approached. As the wolf was bracing for impact Humphrey leapt into the air. A gasp left the crowed as Humphrey flew over head and landed near the entrance of the den.

Humphrey ran into the den To see Eve and Haze the pack healer leaning over Kate. Humphrey also saw blood lots of blood behind Kate.

"HUMPHREY GET OUT" Eve roared over the screaming of Kate. Humphrey saw the Death glare in Eve's eyes and immediately retreated to the front of the crowed

A few minutes later Haze came out of the den covered up to her shoulders in Kate's blood. Before Humphrey could speak Haze spoke up.

"Kate is alright. Humphrey you stay here Eve will be out in a bit to talk to you, The rest of you go home. Some on will talk to you tomorrow. As the crowed left Humphrey could see the sadness behind Haze's eyes as she started to walk home. Humphrey turned to His aunt and sister.

"Why don't you two go back to my den. Come back around Noon and I will introduce you to Eve."

"It's alright Humphrey, She will be ok" Ann said as she turned and started walking with Accalia next to her.

Just as the two disappeared into the woods, Eve walked out of the den.

"Humphrey, Come hear" Eve said very sadly Humphrey sat near Eve as she started to talk"

"Humphrey, you remember the night in the den about a month ago."

Humphrey blushed a little and shook his head yes

"Kate was pregnant. With all the stress with thinking you were dead and Winston last night..."

Eve had to stop for a minute to regain her composer.

"The stress was just too much and she miscarried, The blood you saw was your pups"

Humphrey stared at the ground. Eve saw a tear roll down his muzzle and fall to the ground.

"Damn it To Hell" Humphrey said in a matter of fact tone.

"Its all my fault, I should of been there for her" Humphrey said with sadness on his voice.

"Humphrey it's not your fault that every thing as happened as it has this last month. The stress of her father nearly dieing is what caused this" Eve walked over to Humphrey and dent down to look up in to his eyes as she spoke. A side of Eve few had seen surfaced and Eve put a paw of comfort on Humphreys back. When Eve did this Humphrey started crying uncontrollable.

They both sat Humphrey crying and Eve with great sadness for a hour or more.

When Humphrey had calmed The sun was showing itself over the horizon.

Humphrey looked up at the sun on the Horizon.

"I guess I should go catch breakfast" Humphrey stated as he got up and stretched his sore muscles

"No Humphrey, I will get the other Alphas to catch some caribou. You go lay down with Kate and comfort her when she wakes." Eve informed Humphrey

Humphrey was about to protest when he heard a moan come from within the den.

"You better hurry Humphrey Kate is about to wake up" Eve finished, Pushing Humphrey into the den for he was frozen in place.

When Humphrey entered the den Eve walked off to go inform The Alphas on who would make up today's Hunt group. Humphrey slowly walked over to a sleeping Kate. Besides the dried blood on her tail she still had her beautiful looks that was like a drug to Humphrey.

After Humphrey took in the sights for a minute, including the freshly turned earth which covered the blood, He layed down next to Kate.

Not tired after the early morning tragedy Humphrey's eyes kept wondering the den. Winston was in the corner bound in leaves, He had yet to wake up. As Humphrey was about to close his eyes to try to sleep he heard a sharp inhale of air and then the morning became deathly silent.

Humphrey immediately knew what it was and lept to his feet and towards Winston at the same time to see what was wrong with him. When Humphrey got to his side Winston had stopped breathing. Humphrey not knowing what to do took off for the Hunting grounds where Eve would be briefing the Alphas on todays hunt.

Eve was standing on a rock surrounded by the packs Alphas discussing the best hunt plan when they heard a scream of fright in the trees. All the Alphas turned and where about to run to the noise, when a gray streak emerged from the woods.

Moments earlier Humphrey was running as fast as his adrenalin could push him. As he was running he saw Both Reba and Janice up ahead. He did not have time to go around so he decided on the next best move. Just as he was about to make contact he Jumped up and propelled him self of Reba's back over Janice and continued on to the feeding grounds.

Humphrey stopped short of the crowd of Alphas.

"What is the meaning of this Humphrey you should be back at the den with.." Eve was cut short By Humphrey.

"It's Winston He has stopped breathing, He needs your help." Before Humphrey could finish Eve had leapt over the Alphas and took off leaving only a dust cloud where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a short chapter, But some times you need a short one to balance every thing out. I will hopeful have a update some time within the week so stay tuned. Kilo-Bravo-One OUT<strong>


	12. A trying time

**Sorry for the long delay. Unforeseen roadblocks have popped up here and there. I will put more at the end but for now, Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Eve skidded to a stop in front of a still Winston. She put her head to his chest and listened. Nothing.<p>

"Come on Honey breath!" Eve yelled in a very upset tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Some where most likely in another dimension<strong>

* * *

><p>Winston woke in a black void. There was a light at the far end and a sound that sounded like humming. The light and the sound drew m closer, Just then he herd Eve but she sounded so far off and he could not make out what was was said.<p>

Winston was standing looking at the light and back towards the way Eves voice came from. As he was trying to pice together was what happening a voice boomed thorough the void.

"Winston it has been a long time, we weren't expecting you back yet."

Winston jumped at the sound.

"who's there" Winston spoke his voice showed that he was worried

Just then a wolf walked out of the shadow's, Winston's jaw dropped when he saw the wolf.

"Don't tell me you forgot what your brother looks like." spoke the unknown wolf.

"Herald I thought that you were dead." Winston spoke

"Winston I hate to tell you this but you are to." Herald spoke with guilt on his voice.

The memories started flowing back, The northern pack the fight and before he blacked out up north he thought he saw Humphrey.

"Yes that was Humphrey, he tried to save you Winston, also your daughter miss carried."

"Which one, Kate?." Winston asked on the verge of tears

Herald simple shook he head yes.

A tear rolled down Winston's muzzle.

"It happens Winston, there fate was decided before they we conceived. Your fate was decided to and that time is not now but you have a choice, come with me I need to show you something.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Eve<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve was laying down next to the body of Winston crying softly in to his fur. Humphrey knowing Eve would not want to be seen like this net every one back to their day and told them he would address them later. Humphrey Lilly did not know what had happened since she and Garth had made a den by the river that originally separated the two packs. Humphrey walked out to the front ledge and threw his head back and howled a long mournful howl that notified that a pack member had passed, it also severed to notify Lilly that she needed to come to the alphas den.<p>

When Humphrey finished he went back and laid next to the still unconscious Kate.

About 15 minuets later Lilly and Garth jogged in to the den. Lilly some what out of breath tried to speak but was replaced by tears when saw the body of Winston with Eve crying in to he fur. Lilly slowly walked over and joined her mother in mourning.

As Lilly joined her mother Garth walked over towards Humphrey who was getting up.

"I see Winston didn't make it." Garth stated knowing a great leader had passed.

Humphrey just slowly shook his head yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Winston<strong>

* * *

><p>Winston didn't know what was happening he felt like he was falling but there was no wind. Winston closed his eyes and heard a bird chirp. Winston opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in a grassy meadow and that Herald was standing next to him. Winston then saw his father appear from the tree line, along with passed friends and family.<p>

"This is heaven Winston" Herald spoke "Your old friends and family are here."

Winston couldn't believe it. Friends from times past where there. Winston spent a hour catching up

"You must say goodby for now Winston but you will be back." When Herald Finished Every thing went black and Winston had the falling feeling. When he stopped he looked around and saw that he was in his den, but in the corner was Eve, Lilly, And Kate who had woken and crawled over to Winston's body.

Winston had tears in his eyes seeing his family like this. Kate looked as if she would die of a broken heart from the both the losses of her pups and Father.

"This is the Choice Winston, You can go back to the living since it was not your time, or you could chose to make it your time and be with your old friends and family. The choice is yours. You have until the bury your body, Or the choice will be made for you."

When Herald finished he disappeared and Winston was left in a black void.

* * *

><p><strong>Present world<strong>

* * *

><p>Both Humphrey and Garth ran the west side of the pack so the head Alphas could grieve. The pack was told the news and the rest of the day became overcast and it began to rain.<p>

Humphrey was sitting by himself atop the howling rock.

Humphrey let a few tears roll down his muzzle.

Winston had been the closest thing to a father that Humphrey could remember.

Kate silently walked up behind Humphrey and took a seat next to him. She let her head rest on his should as she sobbed.

"I'am sorry Kate, For everything your father, the pups. If I had been faster I might of be able to save him." Humphrey hung is head is shame.

"It's not your fault. When its time its time." Kate replied barley lifting her head from his shoulder.

Winston sat and thought for what seemed like hours. He finally made his decision.

Eve sat curled up next to Winston's now cold body. She had her head resting on his back like they had done so many times before, But this time he did not move.

Eve was alone, Kate was with Humphrey and Lilly had gone to see Garth and cry some more.

Eve was going through memory's of Winston and her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Eve was swimming in a small lake when she felt some one looking at her. Eve had was ticked that some pervert was watching her take a bath, Eve wanted to kill who ever it was. <em>

"_I know your watching so come out NOW!" Eve yelled. _

_Winston stepped from behind a rock. _

_Eve was stuck starring at the handsome male Wolf before her. _

"_I'am sorry, It's just that you are the hottest Alpha in the pack, I cant keep my eyes off of you. Winston replied ashamed. _

_Eve broke from the trance and spoke. _

"_It's ok. You want to swim with me." _

_Winston excitedly shook his head yes and ran into the water with Eve. _

"_By the way the Names Eve" _

"_Winston"_

_**End of Flash back**  
><em>

Eve was almost asleep when she heard it.

"_Thump" _

Eve looked around nothing.

She heard it again.

"_Thump, Thump." _

Eve looked down at Winston just as she heard the noise and saw he chest move.

Eve quickly hugged Winston as he came to.

"I thought I had lost you" Eve wept tears of joy into his fur.

"I wont leave until I get to say goodby" Winston said returning the hug.

"Just never leave me like that again"

Lilly, Garth, Kate , And Humphrey wall walked in to the den about the same time and saw Winston alive.

The rest of the night was a blur as the group cried with joy that there leader was still alive. Even Garth shed a tear.

* * *

><p><strong>OK<strong>** I know it was short, But it is over thousand words, I will not post a chapter under thousand unless it is a preview. **

**And the road blocks I talked about at the begging. **

**1. I lost motivation**

**2. We had a guy try to brack in to our house at about 9 pm. "_He ran when he heard the word Gun."_**

**3. It is spring going into summer. Being on a farm that means that. There is tractors and hay equipment that need fixing up. Animals that need pens rebuilt/built and other various chorus. **

**Depending on how this chapter does deends on how well I am motivated to write the next. Also I should be realsing the first real chapter to my story forgotten. **

**Kilo-Bravo-One signing out**


End file.
